Removable attachments for hairdryer can have a number of different uses. The usually circular flow exiting the hairdryer can be concentrated and flattened using a concentrator nozzle/attachment or it can be expanded and slowed by a diffuser. The different types of attachment dry the hair at different speeds with different flow rates enabling different styles to be created.
The fluid flowing through the attachment is often heated causing the outer surface of the attachment to become uncomfortably hot to touch. It is desirable to mitigate any overheating whilst not impairing features of the hairdryer such as the thrust through the appliance and the noise produced during use. In addition it is desirable to have close control over the mitigation of any overheating so that undesirable features such as hot spots on the surface of the attachment do not occur.